Byron Swain
Byron Swain is a former student at the school Wisty and Whit Allgood used to attend. Story Witch & Wizard At the beginning of the Witch & Wizard series, Byron is an informer who tells the The New Order that the Allgoods are wizards, leading to the separation and arrest of Wisty, Whit, and their parents, Mr. Allgood and Mrs. Allgood. This causes the Allgoods, particularly Wisty, to hate him even more than they did previously. Later on, Wisty accidently turns Byron into a weasel by magic, and together with Byron's act of "tattling" on the Allgoods, prompting her to nickname Byron "The Tattling Weasel." Witch and Wizard: The Gift Despite his nickname and apparent hate of the Allgoods (from the previous book), Byron is shown in the second book to have very strong feelings for Wisty. Later on, Byron believes that he and Wisty are the children in the prophecy due to a strange, magical connection they have, which he proclaims to be stronger than Wisty's magical connection with her brother, Whit. Witch & Wizard: The Fire Bryron spots Wisty at the base where Wisty is suppose to be taking disguise. Thats when Bryon helps her get closer to "The One".Byron eventually decides to show his dedication to the Allgood's case, such as brutally attacking The One's protege, Pearce, when he believes he is hurting Wisty. He also runs away with her to the shadow realm through an underwater portal but is wounded by Pearce when he confronted Byron and Wisty in the shadow realm. At the end of the book, Byron secretly stows away in the back of the Allgood's van and overhears the intimate family moments which playfully irks Wisty into turning him into a weasel, but immediately turns him back because she feels sorry for him. Byron then explains that he only hid in the back to attempt to know more to get closer to Wisty, and then passionately kisses her. It is described by Wisty as being "the most tender, electric kiss i ever could never have even imagined- especially coming from Byron". Then, when they are reunited once more with their rebel friends, Byron has his arm around Wisty's waist. Witch and Wizard: The Kiss Byron tries to warn Wisty about the new guy and how he doesn't seem right. After celebrating the death of the One, Byron and Wisty are having a conversation, when suddenly another guy comes and starts talking to Wisty. This makes Byron jealous and he does not like the new guy. During the novel, he eventually meets Heath and shoves him becuase Heath told him that Wisty chose him over Byron. Byron shoves him and he tells Wisty, "How could you be with him? After all we've been through, making magic together?", he leaves and Whit asks Wisty what did she do to Byron, she claims she did nothing. Whit leaves and both Byron and Whit know Heath is not trustworthy. He gives Wisty multiple warnings about Heath's backround. She doesn't believe him. Towards the ending, Byron gives Wisty a blanket because she's cold and they talk. He tells her he would do anything for her. Byron also asks for a kiss but doesn't get one. She says he's just a friend but Byron raises an eyebrow and says, "Just a friend?" Wisty replies saying, "You never give up, do you?" Witch and Wizard: The Lost Byron finds out that his girlfriend, Elise was taken. He is with Wisty and he tells her that he is sorry but she doesn't understand. He blows a whistle but before anything happens, he takes a long stare at her and she asks why. He repllies to her saying, "Just incase I don't see you again." Following that, horsemen come and they raace towards Wisty. Byron sacrifices himself in the story and dies. Appearance He has an uptight appearance with cold hazel eyes and dark brown hair. His body is tall and lean, having firm and defined muscles. Trivia * He is said to have many faults, but he has absolutely flawless timing. * He has a girlfriend named Elise, who happens to look a lot like Wisty Allgood.. * He had a sister who betrayed the New Order, in retaliation he turned her in. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males